1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to socket extensions, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved socket extension formed with a release mechanism and an included safety wedge wherein the safety wedge is resiliently biased against an included lock ball to maintain said lock ball in a locked position until the safety wedge be displaced to accommodate erosion and wear of the release mechanism and lock ball.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of socket extensions and various release mechanisms are well known in the prior art. During the course of repeated wear by mechanics and the like utilizing such devices, a certain amount of wear takes place wherein an initially effective lock ball interengageable with an associated socket over a period of time loses its effectiveness and thereby allows sockets to be inadvertently displaced from an associated extension. This occurrence is highly undesirable causing the loss of time and tools during periods of need. An example of the prior art tool in this category may be found in D'Oporto U.S. Pat. No. 4,211,127 illustrating the use of a conventional release mechanism for an associated safety ball which characteristically does not provide the feature of the instant invention to include a safety mechanism, such as a wedge, to accommodate wear and erosion in use of such a release mechanism.
Farley U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,453 utilizes a separate fastening element positioning a pin through an associated socket and extension to maintain the socket onto the extension. The Farley patent is of interest, but due to the necessity of an additional step during each socket use, it is of a relatively inefficient organization relative to the instant invention.
Palm U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,100 which patent includes a generally orthogonal bore in an extension with a plurality of lock balls mounted for movement between a locked position in which one ball projects from one end of the bore to engage an interior cavity of complementary shape in a socket with a second position to displace the balls and release the socket. The Palm patent is of interest in organization, but one relatively remote from that of the instant invention.
Coren U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,113 sets forth a locking joint for securing an extension and socket together wherein a reciprocating plunger positioned within an extension-type device is reciprocatable to engage and disengage an interior portion of a socket for securement thereof.
Olsen U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,761 sets forth another type of flexible coupling for association of a socket and an extension together in much the manner of the Farley patent noted above.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved socket extension with a safety wedge that enables continuous accommodation of wear and erosion in the socket extension to maintain a lock ball in secure association with an associated socket.